Throws
A throw is a type of grabbing move. Throws must be performed within close range of the opponent and cannot be blocked (except for attack throws), but some of them can be evaded. They cannot be sidestepped, however, as they are tracking moves. Most throws cannot be used while the opponent is in critical status or being juggled, with the exception of attack throws and air throws respectively. Throws keep opponents off balance and can cause good damage to opponents that are blocking and especially holding, but generally cause damage slower than skilful combos and don't score as many points in Arcade or Survival modes. Every character has their own unique set of throws, which vary greatly in their damage and effectiveness. Types of Throws Generic Throw Every character has the ability to perform a throw move by pressing the throw button. Most throws involve a direction or a combination of directions; these throws cannot be evaded by the opponent. Basic throws, without any direction, can be evaded if the player can press the throw button fast enough after being grabbed. All generic throws are high attacks that only hit standing opponents and can thus also be evaded by crouching. Usually, the more difficult the input for the throw, the more damage it does, although some throws do less damage and function to place the character at a frame advantage. Some generic throws can do extra damage by slamming the opponent into a wall or danger zone and can thus be classed as wall throws (see below), but are not marked as such in command lists as the throwing animation does not change near the wall. Back Throw These are performed by grabbing the opponent from behind. Back throws are inescapable and inflict slightly more damage than ordinary throws. All characters possess these throws. Combo Throw These are exclusive to certain characters such as Bass, Bayman, Leon, and Tina. They are basically several command throws performed in succession. The main advantage is that when all the commands are inputted successfully, massive damage will be inflicted onto the opponent. However, with the exception of certain unbreakable throws, every individual throw in the combo will have a small window for the opponent to escape. To escape a combo throw, the player must press the throw button themself as soon as possible when the "combo throw" prompt appears for their opponent. Also, the commands for some throw combos, such as Hayate's "Raijin" can be quite difficult to input correctly. Crouching Throw These are throws performed on a crouching opponent and usually do more damage than generic standing throws. All characters possess crouching throws. Back Crouching Throw These are throws performed by grabbing the opponent from behind while they are crouching. These types of throws do slightly more damage than the standard crouching throw and are available to all characters. Attack Throw These throws are special because they are performed after successfully landing a strike, although the timing of the throw input must be very precise. These throws can be guarded, however, if the hit is successful, the throw cannot be escaped. These throws can be performed while the opponent is in critical status and thus can be incorporated into combos to cause massive damage. Often, the strike must hit from the front to allow for the throw. A great example of this is Tina’s Diamond Cutter and Bass’s Big Bear Slam. Airborne Throw These''' 'are performed on an airborne opponent and thus there is no way of escaping the throw. Only certain characters have this type of throw. Ground Throw These are available only to certain characters and used on an opponent that is lying on the ground. These throws can be performed when the opponent is lying on their back or front. The throw may be different depending on which part of the opponent is next to the player character. Ground throws may also be combo throws (see above). Combo ground throws may be escapable similarly to regular combo throws, however, ground throws can be avoided completely by performing a "tech roll" to prevent the player character lying on the ground at all. Running Throw These are throws performed when a character is on the run. Every character has a running throw, but only a few have a unique running throw, i.e. for most characters their running throw is the same as one of the generic throws in their arsenal. Wall Throw These are throws that are available when the opponent or the player is near a wall. Damage increases with the assistance of the wall. If the wall is also a danger zone, damage can be massively increased. There are various kinds of wall surface in the ''Dead or Alive series and wall throws may require a specific kind, e.g. one of a certain height. Some other classes of throw can do extra damage by slamming the opponent into a wall and can thus be classed as wall throws, but are not marked as such in command lists as the throwing animation does not change near the wall. Ceiling Throw These are similar to wall throws but available only to certain characters and only when in an area with a ceiling. They typically do more damage than ordinary wall throws and may open up juggling opportunities. Videos Category:Gameplay